¿Estoy Casado?
by SweetSS
Summary: Luego de su lamentable ruptura, Sasuke Uchiha decide realizar una salida nocturna en busca de olvidar a su ex pareja, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente se topa con la sorpresa de su reciente matrimonio con una mujer a quien no conoce, inmediatamente comienza con el proceso de divorcio, pero al momento del veredicto llegara a cuestionarse si realmente desea acabar con ello
1. Chapter 1

Estoy aquí con una nueva historia, luego de que viera que la primera que subí en esta pagina fuese de su agrado, opté por aventurarme con algo nuevo, para variar, decidí que este fic podía ser narrado por Sasuke, a diferencia del otro que en su mayoría es narrado por Sakura. Este capitulo, al ser el primero será mas corto que los otros, será para ver que tal les parece la idea, les agradecería que me dieran su opinión, así que sin mas aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nuevamente aguardo por sus opiniones.

* * *

**...**

Luego de tres años de relación supones que es algo serio, yo Sasuke Uchiha hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha y próximo al mando de una de las cadenas Hoteleras más famosas del mundo, no poseo tiempo para juegos baratos, luego de mantener cierto tiempo a una persona a tu lado implica que las cosas progresen a ciertos niveles o pues eso es lo que pensaba antes de que la que parecía ser una relación duradera ante los ojos de todos se desmoronara en unos cuantos minutos luego de que sugiriera la idea de formalizar la que sería mi relación sentimental con mi novia o en este caso ex novia Uzumaki Karin.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, era la primera vez que había conocido a una mujer dispuesta a aceptar mis atareados horarios de trabajo y con la paciencia suficiente para seguir a mi lado pese a las dificultades que nos atormentaban. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de hablar de nuestro futuro, la mujer que creía conocer se transformó en alguien insegura, pesimista y mentalmente inestable, duró alrededor de hora y media dándome vanos argumentos acerca de que los matrimonios fracasan en su mayoría, de que no estaba lista para tener un bebe, que mi trabajo no me permitiría pasar mi tiempo con ella, que las cosas ya no serían lo mismo; entre más transcurría el tiempo, mas re buscadas eran sus excusas acerca de contraer matrimonio conmigo, finalmente arto de tanta palabrería sin sentido, opté por acabar la relación, un hombre como yo a mis 27 años no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con alguien que no está dispuesta a sentar cabeza, por esto, este mismo día finalicé con nuestra relación de más de tres años.

- Es increíble que haya ocurrido, aun no concibo la idea yo juraba que se casarían y me darían muchos sobrinitos -

- La verdad a mí no me sorprende, siempre te dije que esa mujer no te convenía, me daba mala espina-

- Ya cállate Itachi, no estoy de humor para uno de tus sermones-

- Ya ya, lo siento hermanito, es solo que aunque no te agrade la idea, me siento más tranquilo de que tu relación con esa mujer ya haya acabado, eh sin ofender Naruto-

-No te preocupes, el que sea mi prima, no implica que me agrade, la verdad nunca me la lleve con ella, y siempre me incomodaba que el teme saliera con ella, me alegra haberme librado de eso-

-Qué suerte la mía, tener a un par de idiotas hablando sobre sus beneficios cuando se supone debían animarme, si no lo recuerdan, le propuse matrimonio a una mujer y fui rechazado! –

Estaba colérico y la patética conversación entre quien se hace llamar mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, estaba empeorando mi estado de humor. Había regresado a la mansión de mi familia, se supone que cuando volviera debía llegar acompañado de mi futura prometida, o ese había sido el plan, sin embargo, al entrar en la gran sala completamente solo, el primero en notar que algo andaba mal había sido mi hermano mayor Itachi, de niños solíamos pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos, mi padre ocupaba su tiempo en reuniones acerca de nuevos puntos donde construir y mi madre debía ir a varias fiestas a nombre de mi padre para establecer relaciones, mientras que mi hermano y yo nos quedábamos juntos en la mansión rodeados de todo tipo de sirvientes, él siempre estuvo apoyándome en toda circunstancia, sin embargo mientras crecíamos la preferencia de mi padre hacia él creció a la par, Itachi, nunca le tomó importancia y hacia todo lo posible para que eso no me afectara, mi relación con él nunca llegó a ser mala, sin embargo mi rencor hacia mi padre crecía con el tiempo, y mi esfuerzo para ganarme su admiración corría por el mismo camino y justo cuando creía que mejorarían las cosas al llevarle a mi prometida, perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki, quienes eran uno de los mayores inversionistas en casi todos los proyectos de mi padre, supuse que el sentiría orgullo por mí, pero todo había caído por la borda ante mi lamentable ruptura con la chica. Así que sin poder hacer más, permanecí encerrado en la que era mi habitación de pequeño acompañado por mi mejor amigo de toda la vida Uzumaki Naruto, primo de mi ex pareja y mi hermano mayor.

- Ya Sasuke, levántate de esa cama de una vez, me estas preocupando – Dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba junto a mi

- Si teme, mira el lado bueno, ahora estas disponible otra vez, puedes volver a tus andanzas de joven, quizá encuentres a alguien que te haga olvidar a la pelos de elote de Karin –dijo Naruto, haciéndome sonreír por el clásico apodo que le tenía a su prima desde varios años atrás –o es que acaso ya perdiste tu toque –inmediatamente me di vuelta hacia mi rubio amigo, exaltando la vena que crecía en mi frente

- Oh, así que es eso, dudas de tu potencial con las mujeres, me decepcionas hermanito –dijo Itachi siguiéndole el juego

- Cierren la boca par de idiotas, las mujeres mueren por mí – dije sentándome en mi mullida cama, mientras observaba la sonrisa de burla que se plantaba en sus patéticos rostros

- Pues quedó claro hace unas horas que eso ya no es así – dijo Naruto mientras soltaba una carcajada

- Cállate dobe! Te demostrare que sigue siendo igual –dije mientras salía de la habitación murmurando maldiciones, seguido del par de idiotas

Una vez fuera de la mansión conduje mi convertible durante unas cuantas horas hasta uno de los hoteles de mi familia que quedaba más cerca, además de ser uno de los más famosos, era reconocido por tener un lujoso casino dentro de las instalaciones, después de todo era de esperarse siendo que dicho hotel se encontrara en el centro de Las Vegas, les iba a demostrar que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara Uchiha Sasuke jamás perdería su toque para conquistar mujeres, después de todo antes de comenzar mi relación con Karin, solía ser un mujeriego de primera, aunque mi madre nunca estuvo orgullosa con eso, siempre fui la admiración de todas las mujeres y la envidia de los hombres, y eso siempre estaría vigente.

Al llegar al casino, fuimos directamente a la barra, mientras caminábamos entre la multitud pude sentir varias miradas en mi espalda, mientras observaba como gran parte de las mujeres del lugar me lanzaban sonrisas sugerentes haciéndome crecer mi ego, mientras bebíamos unos cuantos tragos me di la vuelta en mi asiento para contemplar el paisaje que tenía, si quería cerrar la boca de ese par, debía encontrar una buena mujer que los dejara callados de por vida. Mi exploración terminó cuando mis ojos chocaron con los jade más brillantes que haya visto en toda mi vida, a unos cuantos metros de mi posición se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y sedosos de un tono rosa claro, que poseía unos grandes ojos verdes que contrastaban a la perfección con su nívea piel ligeramente expuesta al vestido negro ajustado, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, que llevaba. Lentamente me puse de pie, tome otro trago y me dirigí hacia uno de los juegos de apuesta, comenzaría con algo simple llamando su atención, y que mejor forma que uno de estos juegos, en su mayoría de veces solía salir victorioso, y aunque no me interesara mucho el hecho de ganar dinero, siempre llamaba la atención de las mujeres con mis jugadas. Y afortunadamente así ocurrió, luego de unos minutos de juego yo ya llevaba la delantera, me giré solo un poco, para notar como aquella mujer se acercaba tímidamente hasta posicionarse a mi lado. Estaba en un clásico juego de dados, así que aproveche la situación para realizar mi siguiente movimiento

- Deseas soplar –le dije suavemente cerca de su oído

- Disculpa? –me respondió ella tímidamente

- Sopla –le dije acercando mi mano con los dados dentro de ella

Ella hizo lo que indique, y un suave viento frio inundo el interior de mi mano dándome unos cuantos escalofríos, siguiente a ello lance los dados y como era de esperarse gané todas las fichas que estaban en la mesa. Me giré completamente hacia ella y espere unos segundos antes de hablarle

- Dime, deseas acompañarme por algo de beber –pronuncié seductoramente, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rosa

La vi, girar su rostro unos cuantos centímetros, para mirar hacia un lado del lugar, cuando seguí su mirada, no pude notar nada en específico, debido a la multitud de la gente que iba y venía por el lugar, luego de unos segundos ella volvió su mirada a mí y finalmente me respondió

- Claro, me encantaría –Dijo dedicándome la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto

Rodeo mi brazo, con su pequeña mano y la conduje a través del recinto hasta el bar en el que anteriormente me encontraba, por supuesto unos cuantos lugares lejos de Naruto e Itachi quienes se encontraban bebiendo acompañados de una morena y una rubia, sin embargo una vez que me vieron sentarme con la pelirrosa a mi lado, giraron su rostro hasta toparse con el mío, y esperé sus reacciones, Naruto por su parte abrió la boca ligeramente para luego sin pronunciar palabra, mover sus labios lo suficiente para que entendiera la maldición que me estaba dedicando, una sonrisa escapó de mi rostro por ello, mientras que Itachi solo alzaba su copa hacia mí, felicitándome por mi hallazgo.

- Y dime, que deseas tomar –le dije suavemente

- Oh, en realidad yo no bebo, soy mala para ello así que evito hacerlo –me dijo tímidamente

Quise dejar escapar una risa, pero me contuve, acaso podía ser mejor? Es decir aunque tuviera la apariencia física de una mujer de alrededor 24 años tenía la mentalidad de una joven de 18, acaso nunca le habían enseñado que decirle a un hombre que apenas conoce, que es mala para beber es una muy mala idea

- No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí, no dejaré que te ocurra nada que no desees –Dije de manera sugerente en su oído mientras veía como sus bellos se erizaban

- Amm, supongo que estará bien, una que otra no es tan malo –dijo mientras me dedicaba otra de sus peculiares sonrisas

Las siguientes horas a eso, las ocupamos bebiendo y charlando, no tuve conciencia de cuantos tragos ingerí, y al parecer ella tampoco porque sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosas, y solía dar pequeñas carcajadas ante cualquier cosa que le dijera, lo siguiente a eso son recuerdos borrosos, al parecer fuimos a jugar de nuevo, ella saltaba de emoción cada vez que yo ganaba una partida, nuevamente bebimos otro rato; las horas transcurrieron de la misma forma, recuerdo haber compartido uno que otro beso con ella, sin embargo el alcohol en mi sistema estaba haciendo efecto porque no recordaba ni siquiera el sabor de su boca, luego todo se hacía oscuro, no recordaba el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levante debido a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, perezosamente abrí los ojos, para toparme con que me encontraba en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un azul opaco más parecido al blanco, con uno que otro cuadro en la pared, concentré mejor mi vista, y me di cuenta de mi estado, estaba completamente desnudo y solo me cubría la delicada seda de las sabanas, mientras el resto de la cama estaba totalmente revuelto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió completamente generando que llevase mis manos hasta mi cabeza y la apretara en busca de aliviar el dolor, una vez se hubo apaciguado un poco, me senté firme en la cama, he intente recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, al ver mis intentos de rememorar lo que había pasado como fallidos, comencé a inspeccionar de nuevo el cuarto, ya más calmadamente, pude reconocer el lugar, estaba en una de las habitaciones del hotel en el que se hallaba el casino que había visitado con Itachi y Naruto, fue entonces que los recordé, que habrá sido de ellos, estaba completamente seguro que Naruto había terminado en el piso, pero Itachi siempre fue más cuerdo y razonable al momento de beber, quizás si lo llamara, el sabría qué es lo yo había hecho, lo más probable es que me hubiese visto cuando salí de las instalaciones, o por lo menos tuviese idea de con quien me había marchado, porque para estas alturas ni siquiera estaba seguro de con quien había pasado la noche, me levanté y me dirigí a tomar una ducha para despejar mi mente, sin embargo cuando revolvía mis cabellos note algo ligeramente brillante en mi mano, cuando me concentré en dicho objeto, vi que se trataba de un anillo, lo estudié más de cerca cuando caí en cuenta de en qué dedo estaba puesto, eso no era un anillo cualquiera, eso era …. Un anillo de compromiso.

- Oh mierda, que carajo hice anoche!-grité, completamente exaltado, mientras mi boca se desencajaba de la sorpresa, y mis ojos se dilataban


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, y nuevamente les agradezco por sus opiniones:

* * *

**...**

El azote de la puerta al cerrarse llamó la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el piso y más aún el hecho de que fuese dando pisadas fuertes camino al elevador, pero ninguna de esas miradas me importó, lo único que tenía en mi mente era que alguien debía decirme que había ocurrido la noche anterior o explotaría de furia. Cuando ya estaba en la planta baja tome mi teléfono y le marque desesperado a Itachi uno, dos, tres… repiques y seguía sin contestar, cuatro, cinco… si no me contestaba al próximo estallaría el aparato contra la pared y cuando lo encontrara a él seguiría el mismo camino del teléfono, seis…

_- Diga? _

_- Itachi, donde mierda estas metido!_

_- Sasuke? Eres tú?_

_- No imbécil, soy el presentador de un programa y acabas de ganarte un premio_

_- Oh enserio? Que me gané?_

_- Deja las estupideces para otro momento y dime donde estas!_

_- Ya ya cálmate, estoy en el departamento de Naruto, pero dime que fue lo que te…_

Colgué el condenado artefacto y me encaminé a tomar mi auto, me importaba poco si excedía los límites de velocidad, o si me pasaba los pares, eso no era de importancia, el departamento de Naruto estaba a unas horas de donde yo me encontraba, y estaba muy claro, que yo no tenía tanto tiempo para esperar, necesitaba resolver este patético embrollo inmediatamente así que como no, aprovecharía mi auto al máximo, conduje lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a mi destino en casi una hora y haber roto por lo menos unas diez infracciones, ya me ocuparía de eso luego. Al llegar al dichoso edificio me encaminé inmediatamente al elevador y marqué el piso de Naruto una vez allí no me despegue de la puerta, ni detuve mis toques incesantes hasta que Itachi con el rostro completamente hastiado del incesante ruido me abriera la puerta

- Pero que te sucede Sasuke! – dijo Itachi girándose hacia mí, luego de cerrar la puerta

- Que me sucede, quieres saber lo que me sucede? Esto me sucede! –dije levantando mi mano y dejando relucir el anillo que reposaba en uno de mis dedos

- Oe teme, te casaste? Como te atreves a no invitarme a tu boda, que mal amigo eres –dijo Naruto entrando a la habitación sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza

- No estoy para tus estupideces imbécil! – dije lanzándole lo primero que encontré al rostro, para suerte suya esto solo fue un cojín de otra forma esa bolsa que llevaba la tendría que poner en otro lugar

- Espera Sasuke, no resolveremos nada contigo mandando madrazos a quien se te aparezca –dijo Itachi sujetándome del hombro y haciéndome sentar en el sofá de la sala

- Tsk –pronuncié con molestia

- A ver, ahora dinos, que es lo último que recuerdas –dijo Itachi con voz tranquila, le agradecía que no hablara demasiado duro como el dobe, porque aún conservaba los efectos de la resaca de esta mañana

- No estoy seguro, pensaba que quizá alguno de ustedes me haya visto cuando me marché del lugar, o por lo menos con quien me fui –dije tratando de tranquilizarme

- No lo siento, estuve todo el tiempo charlando con una chica, y cuando te busqué tú ya no estabas –me dijo Itachi con rostro arrepentido

- Tsk, mierda… - dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del mueble

- Mira el lado positivo teme, tu querías casarte, ahora lo estás –habló Naruto para segundos después quedarse totalmente mudo al ver las miradas asesinas que Itachi y yo le estábamos dedicando

El lugar se embargó en un silencio sepulcral nadie pronunciaba nada, todos tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo, vi como Naruto fue a la cocina a dejar su bolsa con hielo, luego me fije en Itachi quien tenía una mano en su barbilla, trataba de recordar pero al parecer sin ningún fruto, mientras que yo hacia mi mayor esfuerzo en recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, es decir, nunca fui de los que se embriagaban fácil, normalmente bebía lo suficiente para estar lucido al momento de tener acción con la mujer con la que me encontrará, pero eso fue antes de Karin, durante mi relación con ella, las noches en que salía, llegaba a tomarme solo unos cuantos, los suficientes para que no me dificultaran manejar de camino a casa, estaba enfrascado en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche el quejido de sorpresa de Naruto desde la cocina, para luego aparecer corriendo a trompicones en la sala

- La chica, la mujer del vestido negro, la… la pelirrosa! – gritó haciendo un esfuerzo por no atorarse con sus propias palabras

- Es cierto Sasuke, estuviste con esa chica gran parte de la noche –dijo Itachi girándose hacia mi

- Puede ser, pero que me asegura que luego de ella no hubiese estado con otra persona –

- No, no entiendes teme, ahora recuerdo! – Farfulló Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro como si le hubiesen entregado un premio –yo estaba bebiendo con una hermosa chica, y cuando me giré para buscarlos, vi como tú salías tomado de la mano con esa pelirrosa

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión, así que después de todo, si me mantuve con ella toda la noche, la había recordado en uno de mis intentos de rememorar lo que había ocurrido, pero no estaba seguro de si había permanecido a su lado el resto de la noche

- Tienes idea de cómo se llama, te dio su número o algo –dijo Itachi

- No, no tengo nada, y tampoco estoy muy seguro de su nombre, lo mencionó en una ocasión, era Sara, Samura, no recuerdo bien –dije nuevamente desesperado

- Tendremos que ir de nuevo al lugar, y preguntar si alguien los vio –dijo Naruto sentándose a un lado de mi

- No será necesario –murmuró Itachi llamando nuestra atención

- A que te refieres –dije completamente intrigado, si él tenía una manera de solucionar esto, pues venga, que ansiaba acabar con este tormento lo más pronto posible

- Cerca de ese casino, la capilla más cercana es la que se encuentra frente al hotel, si vamos hasta allí es probable que aparezcan los registros de los matrimonios recientes, hay una posibilidad de que tu nombre figure y si es así, el de la chica también estará –

- Bien, en ese caso no perdamos el tiempo –dije levantándome y dirigiéndome directamente a la puerta

El camino de vuelta a las Vegas fue rápido, no de la misma forma en la que había ido para llegar al departamento de Naruto, aunque estaba ansioso por acabar con ello, debía mantenerme en calma, por lo menos ahora había más posibilidad de terminar con esto, una vez supiera el nombre de esa mujer, la citaría en un juzgado y realizaríamos el divorcio y no tendría de que preocuparme, quizá en unos años después, todo este embrollo me daría gracia. Al llegar al lugar, nos topamos con un joven de alrededor 20 años limpiando el sitio, y cambiando los adornos, por la forma en que ponía esas decoraciones, parece ser que se celebraban muchos matrimonios cada día

- Disculpe, podría ayudarnos –dijo Itachi refiriéndose al joven

- Oh, acaso tú no eres Itachi Uchiha? Y tu Sasuke Uchiha! –dijo mirándonos atónito

- Y yo Naruto Uzumaki –dijo Naruto metiéndose en medio de nosotros, para luego ser ignorado nuevamente por el joven

- Los he visto en esta revista –dijo mostrándonos la revista que guardaba, aparecíamos en la portada con una nota inferior que decía "Los Herederos Uchiha"- Oh y lamento tu ruptura con tu novia –dijo el chico esta vez solo refiriéndose a mi

- Que? Como sabes…-

- Lo dice aquí –dijo señalando la revista mientras pasaba algunas páginas –"Hay noticias de que el menor de los Uchiha recientemente ha roto su relación de más de tres años con la que era su novia Uzumaki Karin, se dice que llevaban teniendo problemas en la relación desde unos meses atrás, y que tal vez la ruptura sea debido a una infidelidad por parte del Uchiha" –leyó el joven en voz alta

- Pero que estupidez, nada de eso es cierto –dije mientras le arrebataba la revista al chico y leía furioso el articulo

- Ya Sasuke, no es momento para esto –dijo Itachi mientras llamaba mi atención –nos permitirías ver los registros de matrimonio –dijo esta vez refiriéndose al joven

- No creo que se me permita hacer algo así –dijo el chico

- Si lo haces, te recompensaremos –murmuró Itachi mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo

- Emm, esperen aquí –dijo el chico para luego perderse en una de las puertas laterales

Luego de unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron eternos, el joven apareció acompañado por un hombre de edad quien traía un libro en la mano

- Oh, pero si es el joven Uchiha, vaya no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí, parecías realmente contento cuando te fuiste con tu esposa de este lugar anoche –dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a nosotros

- Y recuerda la apariencia de la chica? –Dijo Itachi interviniendo

- Si por supuesto, era pelirrosa de ojos verdes, muy atractiva debo decir tiene mucha suerte joven Uchiha –

- Hn –hice una mueca de desagrado

- Donde está su esposa joven Uchiha? –

- Mmm verá, lo que ocurrió no fue planeado de esa manera, anoche sucedieron muchas cosas, pero en mis planes no estaba casarme, necesito saber el nombre de la chica, si me lo permite –dije lo más cordial que pude, cuando en mi interior moría de impaciencia

- Déjeme ver –Dijo el hombre, mientras abría su libro y comenzaba a pasar paginas lentamente- Aquí está, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, mire incluso tengo una foto –dijo entregándome una foto, en la que salíamos con la misma ropa de anoche pero ella llevaba un ligero velo en la cabeza, mientras yo sujetaba su cintura, y ella me rodeaba con sus delicadas manos

Estábamos observando la foto cuando el hombre nos interrumpió

- A decir verdad, suele ocurrir muy seguido, la mayoría de las personas se embriagan y en ese estado vienen a casarse, es una lástima, aunque hay algunos que si continúan con su matrimonio quizá necesitaban un empujoncito, pero me sorprende que usted quiera acabarlo, después de todo los dos parecían muy felices, a mí me pareció que hacían una linda pareja-

- Las cosas no siempre son como aparentan –dije en un tono de voz bajo –nuevamente le agradezco su ayuda y si nos disculpa nosotros debemos irnos

Una vez salimos del lugar, hice unas llamadas, para programar un juicio, di el nombre de ella y luego nos estipularon una fecha, en dos días debía asistir a un juzgado, en dos días la vería nuevamente, no recordaba muchas cosas, pero si recordaba haber visto esa noche a la mujer más bella que haya conocido.

El par de días pasaron realmente rápido, les hice prometer a Itachi y a Naruto que no habría ninguna palabra acerca de esto a nadie, por lo menos no hasta que todo hubiese acabado, no quería empeorar las cosas, lo más probable es que mi padre se pusiera colérico y me diera un sermón, diciendo algo como que yo era la vergüenza de la familia, o tal vez que la prensa se enterará del asunto, ya tenía suficiente con el artículo que habían publicado sobre mi supuesta infidelidad a Karin, no quería levantar más rumores acerca de mi vida personal. Me encontraba entrando en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la separación, me habían acompañado Itachi y Naruto más que por apoyo, ellos querían ver de cerca a la que supuestamente era mi esposa, vi entrar al juez, y luego de unos minutos que a me estaban sacando de quicio, la puerta principal se abrió, inmediatamente me giré, y pude verla entrar, la misma chica de esa noche, iba vestida con un delicado vestido blanco con tonos rosa, su cabello sueltos y sus bellos ojos denotaban algo parecido al temor o quizá nervios, se me hizo algo extraño viniendo de su parte, detrás de ella entraba una mujer de más edad de cabello negro y ojos miel, vestía completamente de gris, tenía el ceño fruncido, y una sínica sonrisa en el rostro, no le tomé mucha importancia y espere a que mi "esposa" tomara su lugar respectivo, entonces el juicio dio comienzo

- De acuerdo, entonces estamos aquí, para llevar a cabo, el divorcio entre Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, correcto –

- Sí –respondimos los dos al unísono

- Bien, podrá se consumado una vez, que usted Señor Uchiha acepte cederle la mitad de sus bienes a su Señora –

Me sentí algo incómodo tan pronto como se refirió a mi como "Señor Uchiha" pero lo que vino después no se comparaba con eso, acaso dijo cederle la mitad de mis bienes, de que rayos hablaba este tipo

- Como que la mitad de mis bienes, porque razón debería yo aceptar eso –dije completamente molesto

- Son marido y mujer, al casarse aceptaron compartir todo lo que tenían, eso incluye bienes financieros, por ende, debe usted aceptar cederle parte de ellos a su esposa, a menos que ella coincida como una respuesta negativa-

- Que quiere decir –pregunté exasperado

- Solo si su esposa se niega a aceptar dichos beneficios en tal caso no deberá darle nada en particular, y su divorcio se llevará a cabo sin ningún problema –

- Bien –dije mientras giraba en dirección a ella, esperando su respuesta, quería acabar con esto de una vez

- En ese caso, Señora Uchiha, no se le otorgara ningún bien de parte del Uchiha, está de acuerdo con eso –

El silencio reinó en el salón, mire detenidamente a la pelirrosa parecía estar muy nerviosa sus manos le temblaban y mordía su labio inferior, fue en ese entonces que se giró levemente hacia la mujer pelinegra con la que había llegado, y finalmente giro hacia el juez

- No… no estoy de acuerdo – hablo en voz baja

Mi rostro se deformó enteramente por la sorpresa, acaso había escuchado bien, esa mujer, quería realmente que yo le cediera algo, es decir no estábamos casados realmente, puede que en un papel dijera eso, pero no era cierto, ni siquiera la conocía, habíamos bebido un poco la noche anterior, y quizá hayamos tenido sexo aunque no lo recordara, pero más allá de eso, no había ninguna relación, que mierda pasaba por su cabeza, estaba muy mal si pensaba que yo le cedería algo de mi fortuna a una completa desconocida, que quería aprovecharse de mí, nadie se aprovecha de un Uchiha, y nadie intenta burlarlo y se sale con la suya

- En ese caso, Señor Uchiha, si usted está de acuerdo, estipularemos la parte correspondiente a la Señora… -

- No, no estipularemos nada, porque no voy a cederle un centavo a esta mujer! –exclame, totalmente furioso, mientras la señalaba acusatoriamente

- En ese caso no se podrá…- nuevamente interrumpí al juez, para dirigirme a la mujer

- Acaso estás loca, no me conocías antes de esa noche, no hemos hablado desde entonces, no sabes quién soy, ni sabes como soy, no soy tu esposo, puede que un patético papel diga lo contrario, pero tú no eres ni serás mi esposa, nunca y por ello, primero muerto antes de cederte algo, podrías estar muriendo, pero si crees que te vas a aprovechar de mí, estas muy mal, no tienes ni idea de con quién te has metido –dije levantándome de mi asiento y mirándola completamente enojado, podía ver, como ella se enterraba de a poco en su asiento y como su rostro denotaba espanto

- Señor Uchiha siéntese por favor! –

- No, este patético acuerdo no se llevará a cabo-

- Lamentablemente, joven Uchiha, así será, de otra forma si no accede a darle a Sakura lo que pide, su divorcio no se podrá consumar –dijo la mujer pelinegra con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro

- Mis abogados, sabrán de esto –dije levantándome de mi asiento y fulminando a la pelinegra – prepárese Haruno, porque esto no ha terminado, y debo decirle, que yo siempre gano –dije mientras me disponía a irme

- Espere un momento Señor Uchiha –habló el juez nuevamente –ya que hasta el momento Haruno Sakura seguirá siendo su esposa, deberá vivir el tiempo en que lo sea, con usted

- QUE!? – dije volteándome en su dirección

- La joven Haruno, no posee una residencia fija por ello, al ser su esposa es su obligación cuidar de ella, en tal caso, deberán vivir juntos hasta que su matrimonio finalice-

Me quede completamente mudo, parado como piedra en el mismo lugar, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, era una broma, y a mí no me gustan las bromas de ningún tipo

- En ese caso, la joven Haruno tiene dos días para llevar sus cosas hasta su residencia actual joven Uchiha, y permanecerán viviendo juntos, hasta la próxima fecha de juicio que se realizará en tres meses –

- Tres meses! Porque tanto tiempo! – gritó Naruto desde el fondo levantándose de su asiento

- Joven conserve la compostura en esta sala, o tendré que hacer que lo expulsen!-

- Disculpe, pero esto no tiene sentido, porque debe tardarse tanto –habló Itachi con un tono de voz medio

- Pues sucede, que los juicios no se pueden acomodar el día y a la hora que deseen los jóvenes Uchiha, si quieren entrar en mi salón deben respetar las fechas que yo imponga –dijo seriamente el hombre

Todos quedamos con la boca abierta, mientras la pelinegra sonreía y la que se hacía llamar mi "esposa" escondía su rostro entre su cabello

- Ahora si me disculpan, otro juicio comenzará en unos minutos, por favor retírense del lugar – habló el hombre para luego salir de la gran sala

Mientras me dirigía hacia la salida, di una rápida ojeada hacia atrás topándome con la preocupada mirada de la oji verde, y la típica sonrisa de esa pelinegra, fruncí el ceño automáticamente y salí del lugar junto con Itachi y Naruto. Muy bien si esa mujer iba a vivir conmigo hasta que se llevara a cabo el divorcio debía aceptarlo, pero nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, le haría la vida miserable, ella conocería lo que es el sufrimiento en los próximos meses y desearía con todas sus fuerzas desechar su patética idea de que yo le otorgue algún bien, para luego desaparecer de mi vista lo más rápido que pueda. Con esa mentalidad, una sonrisa arrogante surcó mi rostro, estos meses siguientes iban a estar interesantes después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

La Continuación, espero la disfruten, a medida del tiempo se irán desvelando los secretos de esa noche, tengan paciencia, prefiero mantener al lector al margen, la intriga genera el anhelo al próximo descubrimiento, seguido a esto les agradezco su apoyo y sus opiniones, espero cumplir con sus expectativas, sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura

* * *

**...**

Inhalaba y luego exhalaba, una y otra vez, llevaba repitiendo el mismo proceso desde alrededor de media hora, estaba recostado a una de las columnas de la entrada principal de mi casa, así es MI casa, sin embargo ahí estaba yo, tolerando que una _intrusa_ realizara una mudanza que nunca debió ocurrir. Habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que el auto llegó a la calle frente a mi residencia, luego estuvieron entrando cajas entre esa molesta pelirrosa, y esa mujer pelinegra que no me daba nada de confianza, y como no, si cada vez que pasaba frente a mí, me dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona que colmaba mi paciencia, si no fuese porque ella era una mujer y yo debía mantener la compostura ya le hubiese deformado esa desagradable sonrisa de su despreciable rostro. Finalmente vi a la pelirrosa meter la última caja, yo ya me estaba desesperando habían tardado demasiado solo eran un par de cajas que dudaba que pesaran demasiado, me había negado a ayudarles, después de todo porque razón haría eso, suficiente con que permitiera que esa desconocida conviviera conmigo en mi propiedad, ahora debía ser gentil con ella, Pff patrañas!

Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar pero antes de poner un pie en el umbral de la puerta alcancé a escuchar una pequeña conversación entre esas dos mujeres

- Asegúrate de no arruinarlo me oíste, no quiero más errores de parte tuya –

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros, no voy a tolerar más equivocaciones que te quede muy claro –

- Si…-

- Bien, te veré en el juicio, no lo olvides, estaré vigilando, así que cuida lo que haces Sakura –

Esa mujer hablaba de manera fría y dura, mientras que la pelirrosa usaba una voz apagada, podría asegurar que retenía el deseo de llorar. Luego de eso escuche unos pasos acercarse, crucé mis ojos con los de la pelinegra por unos instantes, fue una mirada afilada y retadora, luego pude verla subir al auto e irse de allí. Me sentí más reconfortado luego de que su presencia desapareciera, sin embargo el enojo y la frustración no se irían hasta luego de que se llevara a cabo ese juicio, antes que nada debía idear una forma en que el rumor de mi supuesto matrimonio no se publicara en alguna revista o algo parecido, me traería serios problemas con mi familia y con la sociedad, ya tenía suficiente con el articulo acerca de mi "infidelidad" a Karin, no quería generar más polémica. Por otra parte, debía mantener la calma y llevar todo por partes, y en este momento lo principal seria acostumbrarme a la constante compañía de esa peli rosada, no permitiría que la vieran salir de mi casa, eso esparciría rumores de inmediatamente debía idear una forma de mantenerla oculta así tuviera que recurrir al encierro… de acuerdo, no sería tan tosco después de todo esa época quedó olvidada siglos atrás, pero si era necesario idear un plan, tendría que pedir la ayuda de Itachi, por el momento, solo me ocuparía de hacerle la vida miserable a esa mujer, nadie se metía con un Uchiha y salía impune eso es seguro.

La encontré en la sala principal admirando la decoración, parecía ida en sus pensamientos acerca de las cosas que la rodeaban, porque tenía su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos muy concentrados en memorizar su alrededor, sus manos se cruzaban en su espalda y mantenía la cabeza ligeramente alzada, ahora recordaba que era lo que me había atraído a ella esa noche, su belleza era algo extravagante, era diferente, no parecía querer sobresalir sin embargo emanaba una inocencia encantadora que atraería hasta el más frio, en este caso…yo.

- Piensas quedarte allí todo el día, o ya vas a despertar de tu sueño –dije fríamente

Pego un ligero brinco producto a la sorpresa y luego me miro completamente apenada

- Discúlpame, es solo que… -la vi meditar sus palabras –tu casa es muy…linda

- Hmp como sea, vienes o que –dije mientras le daba la espalda y subía las escaleras, de reojo la vi seguirme en silencio

La conduje hasta la segunda planta para luego cruzar hasta el fondo del pasillo e indicarle una puerta, con algo de nerviosismo la abrió y entró en ella, yo la seguí a una distancia prudente mientras que veía como recorría el lugar con la mirada hasta toparse con mi rostro y mostrarme una amplia sonrisa

- Es muy hermosa, te lo agradezco mucho –

A decir verdad, le había dado la habitación más pequeña del lugar, a comparación con las otras esta no era mayor cosa, constaba de una cama sencilla con un armario pequeño y una gran ventana que daba a la calle, aparte de ello poseía un pequeño baño privado, nuevamente, eso no era mayor cosa, sin embargo ella parecía completamente feliz algo opuesto a lo que yo imaginé cuando viera el lugar que le había dejado. Nuevamente la vi recorrer el lugar y llevar sus manos hacia su pecho tratando de retener su alegría, parecía una niña a quien se le acaba de comprar una nueva muñeca, por otra parte algo en su acción capto mi atención, me concentre en el hecho de que en uno de sus dedos reposaba un anillo, y no era cualquier anillo, era aquel que había guardado únicamente para el momento en que le pedí matrimonio a Karin, que mierda había pasado por mi cabeza, le había dado ESE anillo a una desconocida! Justamente ese! Completamente frustrado salí del lugar, no sin antes susurrar fríamente un "los sirvientes subirán tus cosas" y marcharme de allí lo más rápido que daban mis pies.

- Tsk, imbécil, imbécil, soy un completo imbécil –

Maldecía una y otra vez mi estupidez, como había accedido a tal cosa, empezando, como me había metido en tal embrollo, solo había ido a ese estúpido casino para demostrarle al par de idiotas que estaban equivocados al juzgar mi habilidad de casanova, y quizá tal vez, para tratar de sacar a Karin de mi mente, y sí que lo había logrado, esa pelirroja era lo que menos me preocupaba ahora, no entendía como una casual salida nocturna me condujo a un desconcertante matrimonio con una extraña mujer que parece ser quería tomar provecho de mi fortuna, mi perfecta y envidiable vida, se convirtió en un completo infierno en unos cuantos días, pero yo no sufriría solo, oh claro que no, si yo sufría esa pelirrosa padecería el doble, de eso me encargaría.

**…..**

Enserio que no entendía, aun no asimilaba, acaso el cielo se burlaba de mí, o el infierno quería reclamarme antes de tiempo, había ocupado los siguientes días para hacerle imposible la vida a esa mujer, pero todo fue en vano, de alguna manera ella siempre parecía feliz de lo que ocurría. La había forzado a ocuparse de los labores de la casa, y ella pareció agraciada de eso, la obligué a lavar y refregar el piso de los baños y me topé con la sorpresa de una mujer tarareando una tonta canción mientras la mojada ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, dando una visión nada sana para un hombre, tomé nota, no poner a una mujer sexy en labores que impliquen la probabilidad de mojarse. Luego la puse en la tarea de organizar completamente mi amplia biblioteca, y cuando llegué encontré el lugar en el mejor estado que nunca haya visto, los libros estaban incluso en orden alfabético mientras ella estaba sentada en el suelo absorta mientras leía uno de mis libros favoritos, nota nuevamente, alejarla de la biblioteca, no podía evitar atraerme a una mujer que gozara tanto de la lectura como yo. La envié a hacerse cargo del jardín, por supuesto una casa tan grande poseía un jardinero, sin embargo le había concedido una semanas de vacaciones desde el primer juicio con la idea de poner a la chica a hacer su trabajo, después de todo era claro que a las mujeres no les gustaba embarrarse o enmarañarse el cabello con las ramas secas, pero nuevamente ella era todo lo contrario a mis expectativas, estuvo el día entero perfeccionando hasta el más mínimo detalle, cortando cualquier rama que no estuviese en el lugar correcto, dando como resultado un elegante jardín que fue la envidia, de las mujeres que vivían a unas casas a mi alrededor. Desesperado le encargué la cena, para mí y para todas las personas que trabajaran allí, con la ilusión de que tal vez se sintiera mal por el hecho de que todos en la mesa despreciaran el sabor de su comida, por supuesto no conté con el hecho de encontrar en el gran comedor un digno banquete de un rey, poseía todo tipo de platillos que no solo se veían apetecibles su sabor fue realmente exquisito. Acaso esa mujer no podía hacer algo condenadamente mal!?

Estaba en la biblioteca, mi oficina se localizaba allí mismo, intentaba revisar el terreno de los siguientes puntos de construcción de los Hoteles Uchiha, sin embargo no podía concentrarme, no sacaba de mi mente el hecho de que todo lo que ella hiciera, lo hiciera lamentablemente perfecto, es decir, ella sería la mujer ideal para un hombre como yo, era hermosa, talentosa, buena cocinera y muy generosa, que acaso no tenía nada mal? Por supuesto que sí, el hecho que de ambicionara mi dinero. Había transcurrido casi un mes desde que se mudó a mi casa, desde entonces solía verla conversar amenamente con los sirvientes, incluso los escuchaba hablar maravillas acerca de ella, porque no simplemente la odiaban como yo lo hacía, no entendían que quería llevarse lo que era mío, más que nada odiaba el hecho de que cada cosa que realizaba me hacía odiarla menos y odiarme más a mí por permitir que eso ocurriera. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a la causa de mi locura entrar a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos

- Sé que debes estar muy ocupado, y enserio no quiero molestarte, solo pensé que tal vez, te gustaría algo de café, prepare un poco y bueno yo… -decía algo nerviosa

- Lárgate –conteste firmemente

- Di…disculpa? –parecía algo aturdida

- Que no oíste bien, he dicho que te largues! –realmente me estaba exasperando

- Esta bien, no quise molestarte, me retiro entonces –dijo con voz apagada mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la puerta

No tengo idea de que fuerza, fue la que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice, pero cuando caí en cuenta de mis razones, ella ya estaba siendo apresada por mis brazos a sus costados sobre una de las paredes evitando que escapara, y la bandeja con café que antes sostenía yacía en el piso con restos del fino vaso y el líquido alrededor

- Qu… que su…sucede –tenía la cara de un tono rojo candente, mientras mantenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

- Que es lo que te sucede a ti –dije mientras mantenía mi mirada sobre sus ojos jade

- Yo…no, no te entiendo –dijo nerviosa tropezando con sus palabras, al parecer nuestra cercanía causaba ese efecto

- No, quien no entiende soy yo –

- Eh?, Sasuke por favor explícame, realmente no estoy entendiendo mucho –dijo mientras se removía tímidamente entre mis brazos

- Explícame tu, que es lo que intentas hacer –

- A que te… -

- Tu sabes perfectamente, que es lo que quieres, andas de un lado para otro aparentando ser la mujer perfecta dándole a creer a quienes te vean que eres una mosquita muerta que nunca haría nada malo, que intentas Haruno? Que es lo que buscas con eso, déjame dejarte claro algo, por más que intentes llevarte bien con mis servidores o porque intentes ser amable conmigo no cambiará el desprecio que siento hacia ti, te recuerdo que intentas tomar provecho de mí y eso es algo que no te voy a permitir –la vi ponerse tensa para luego esconder su rostro entre su flequillo

- Lo sé, sé que me odias, lo entiendo, es una justa razón yo me gané ese odio, no intento cambiarlo, solo busco agradecerte por aceptarme aquí… -su voz se apagaba a medida que hablaba

- Eso no es excusa, estas aquí porque así lo decidió el juez, de otra manera no me importaría si estuvieses debajo de un puente o en un basurero –escuché un ligero sollozo escapar de sus labios

- Tienes razón, a decir verdad yo también me odio por eso –eso jamás me lo esperé, aleje mis brazos de sus costados para poder verla mejor, pero su cabello me lo impedía

- Que quieres decir? – estaba intrigado, no entendía a esa mujer

- Lo siento, siento ser una molestia, siento causarte tantos problemas, siento lo del matrimonio, sé que no te agrada el hecho de estar casado con alguien como yo cuando podrías estar con una mejor mujer, realmente lo siento… por todo –

- Porque te disculpas, tú escogiste esto –

- Así es, yo _acepté_ esto, pero de verdad no quiero generarte problemas, por eso me disculpo por hacerlo –Sus palabras me confundían, acaso insinuaba que esta idea no fue elaborada por ella?

- Si no deseas hacerlo, porque no terminamos con esto –dije con voz suave, podía verla estremecerse y escuchar sus sollozos un poco más fuertes, no quería verla llorar, nunca me gustó ver a una mujer llorar

- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento… -Que? Suficiente esa mujer me estaba enfadando de nuevo

- Entonces no sientas algo cuando no es verdad, si realmente lo lamentaras, no te encargarías de murmurar disculpas en vano! Que patético soy, ya estaba comenzando a sentir lastima por ti, solo eres una mujerzuela barata que busca beneficiarse de los hombres, conmigo te equivocaste prepárate para el juicio, porque me encargaré de que luego de mi victoria te encierren en una oscura celda por un largo tiempo –dije finalmente abandonando la habitación viendo de reojo como lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas

Ya nada importaba, le había dado la oportunidad de retractarse de sus acciones saldría libre y sin ninguna consecuencia pero ella se reusó, ella aceptó la culpa así que ella pagara por ello, esto no ha acabo, el primer mes apenas ha corrido, aún esperan dos más, la vida se hará mucho más miserable, había sido tolerante pero eso se acabó, ella colmó mi paciencia ojala y no espere piedad de mi porque jamás llegará, esta ha sido la guerra declarada si ella quiere jugar bien…jugaremos.

**….**

Lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro una tras otra, era como cada noche, siempre lo mismo, siempre el mismo llanto insaciable hasta que me hacía caer dormida para al día siguiente fingir una alegre sonrisa ante todos, odiaba estar allí, es decir eso ni siquiera era una casa, por favor, eso era una mansión! El lugar era enorme y no solo eso era bellísimo, único, jamás había estado en un sitio así, solía permanecer en lugares desgastados, no me quejaba, claro que no, después de todo me había adaptado a ese tipo de vida, sin embargo, estar ahora aquí, era simplemente…irreal. Y eso me hacía sentir aun peor, había llegado aquí con trampas, con engaños, no me agradaba eso, nunca quise hacerlo, pero no tenía otra elección, lo más valioso en mi vida estaba en juego, y hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa inquebrantable, si no fuera por eso, ya me hubiese derrumbado hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke era una persona maravillosa, es decir, tras esa capa de frialdad y arrogancia, se escondía un hombre admirable, era trabajador, inteligente y amable con las personas de la mansión, siempre pensé que sería de aquellos que por de bajean a los demás, sin embargo él solía ser muy respetuoso con todos. En el último mes me había puesto cientos de diversas tareas, por supuesto las acepté con gusto, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que él me aceptara en su hogar cuando sabía que yo era una completa desconocida que quería robar su dinero, aun así, nunca se refirió a mí con algún insulto ni siquiera se atrevió a ponerme un dedo encima, por eso, me había esforzado mucho en cumplir todos sus pedidos de la mejor manera, incluso llegué a pensar que quizá el tuviera una mejor opinión de mí, había jurado que ese último mes había dado frutos que tal vez en algún futuro próximo él y yo pudiésemos compartir una amena charla, me fascinaría mantener una conversación con alguien tan exitoso como Sasuke, sin embargo todo cayo por la borda, una vez me pregunto acerca de mis acciones, quería responderle con la verdad, realmente ansiaba eso, pero tuve que conformarme con solo morder mi lengua y mantenerme callada, no podía decirle la verdad, sabía que él no comprendería mi situación después de todo para cualquier otra persona resultaría egoísta, pero no tenía más elección y si llegaba a fallar nuevamente en esto, _ella _lo sabría y debía evitar tener problemas, por eso, solo me atuve a decir un lo siento, que más por solo decir, salió realmente de mi alma, lo sentía y mucho y no lo culpaba por tratarme como me trato me merecía eso y mucho más, una vida como la mía, era vulnerable a tratos como esos y si quería un mejor futuro debía sufrir el presente para añorar un mejor mañana.

Solo esperaba que cuando todo aquello terminara, pudiera arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, sabía de antemano que cuando todo acabara el no querría volver a verme y yo no podría mantenerle la mirada, pero desde que pasamos juntos esa noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa, era egoísta, pero extrañaba la sensación de calidez que tuve al estar entre sus brazos. Recuerdos como esos, solo podían ser guardados como un tesoro en lo profundo de mi mente, no podía enamorarme de él, el amor traía problemas, por culpa del _amor_ padecía mi vida en este momento…


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada haré una pequeña aclaración, sí, las historias que he publicado y que publicaré siempre serán completamente de mi autoría, no tengo nada en contra de las adaptaciones en realidad me agrada leerlas, sin embargo disfruto más del hecho de publicar una historia que sea únicamente producto de mi mente. Nuevamente les agradezco por sus opiniones, cualquier inquietud con gusto les contestaré, espero sea de su gusto el siguiente capítulo, así que disfruten la lectura

* * *

**...**

Y todo iba de mal en peor, había llamado a mis abogados para que me informaran acerca del progreso, sin embargo tal cosa no existía, llevaban semanas trabajando y aun no encontraban una forma que me permitiera salir de ese juicio con cada centavo correspondiente en mi bolsillo, y no solo eso la espera me estaba exasperando a tal punto que no me soportaba ni yo, no podía permanecer en un lugar por más de cinco minutos y tampoco podía estar con alguien sin que la mas mínima palabra me exaltase y generara una explosión de quejas de mi parte, más aun, la presencia de la pelirrosa en la casa no mejoraba las cosas, cada que la veía recordaba la razón de mi enfado y debido a esto enfurecía aún más, por ello, desde nuestra discusión en la biblioteca había omitido cualquier contacto visual con ella, desde prohibirle la entrada a ciertos lugares como el jardín, la biblioteca y por su puesto mi alcoba, hasta asignarla como una empleada más encargada de la limpieza, si ella creía que toleraría mantenerla en mi hogar sin razón alguna, estaba equivocada. Por mi parte, pasaba los días enteros yendo de mi oficina a mi habitación y de ella de regreso, solo salí del lugar un par de veces en el último mes, quería evitar armar un escándalo y estaba seguro que si en las calles llegaba a toparme con algún paparazzi molesto que me fotografiara o me interrogara acerca de mi ruptura, más que probable era seguro que le acertaría un buen golpe lo suficientemente capaz como para sacarle uno que otro diente y definitivamente no estaba de humor para tolerar una reprimenda de parte de mi familia por el hecho de generar otro disturbio, así que simplemente decidí aislarme de la sociedad y permanecer bajo la protección de mi hogar.

Estaba en la biblioteca charlando con Itachi, desde que todo el embrollo dio inicio no había podido encontrarme con él, al igual que yo, mi hermano llevaba tiempo buscando la manera de librarme de todo esto sin embargo no había obtenido ninguna respuesta útil, por otra parte, me alegraba el hecho de que viniese, últimamente estaba en mi punto más alto de estrés y él era el único que desde niño lograba calmarme

- Sasuke te aseguro que seguiré tratando, aun me quedan unos cuantos contactos con los que no me he comunicado quizá alguno de ellos nos proporcione información útil, no se tal vez… -

- Esta bien Itachi, te agradezco el esfuerzo pero no es necesario que te exijas tanto o terminaras como yo, después de todo, este embrollo me lo conseguí yo mismo – dije mientras dejaba reposar mi quijada en una de mis manos

- Sasuke eres mi hermano, sabes que tienes mi apoyo –

- Hn –

- De acuerdo, entonces dime, que tal van las cosas con tu querida esposa –se burló

- Que gracioso –ironicé

- Ya enserio dime, no has pensado que quizá si dejaras de tratarla de esa manera, ella empiece a sentir un cariño especial por ti -

Sentí cierto interés con sus palabras

- Que idea tienes? –algo me decía que se le había ocurrido algo y quizá me gustara, después de todo Itachi siempre generaba las mejores ideas

- Bueno, ya que aún no hemos encontrado argumentos legales convincentes que te saquen de este problema, pensé que quizá, si haces que ella caiga en tus redes, te será más fácil convencerla –dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos

- Enamorarla… -hablé para mí mismo

- Exacto, en vez de que sigas con tu ridícula idea de mantenerla alejada de ti, trata de acércate a ella recuerda "tus amigos cerca, pero tus enemigos…"-

- "… aún más cerca" –completé

Lo que decía Itachi tenía mucho sentido, ¡por supuesto! Como no se me ocurrió antes, si ella llegara a enamorarse de mí, podría convencerla de que olvidara esta absurda idea de tomar la mitad de mis bienes y luego del juicio, simplemente me desharía de ella y quedaría libre de nuevo, era una idea perfecta, y estuvo en mis narices todo el tiempo, sabía que la visita de Itachi traería algo bueno, además tenía que admitir que la idea era muy tentadora, después de todo, ella no era fea, a decir verdad, era muy atractiva, incluso podría tener uno que otro beneficio en el proceso. Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó mis labios

—Oh pequeña molestia, no tienes idea lo que te espera— pensé

Luego de eso le pedí a Itachi que se marchara, si quería llevar a cabo mi plan debía pensar muy bien cuales serían mis siguientes movimientos, después de todo no podía aparecer ante ella, con una actitud gentil cuando llevaba días tratándola de una manera despreciable.

Me mantuve encerrado las siguientes dos horas, y cuando llegó el momento de la cena, le informé a una de las mucamas, que esta noche la tomaría en el comedor. Luego de la llegada de Haruno había decidido tomar todos los alimentos en mi alcoba sin la compañía de nadie, no quería verla a ella, me molestaba su sola presencia, pero ahora que tenía ciertas intenciones detrás, debía comenzar con algo sencillo, como cenar a la vista de ella, así poco a poco iría avanzando hasta acercarme lo suficiente, después de todo, estaba en mi mejor campo…

**….**

Estaba limpiando el polvo de algunos jarrones, lo que más me gustaba de este lugar era su decoración, tenía gran variedad de curiosidades, algunas modernas otras antiguas, pero siempre armonizaban con el lugar en el que se hallaran puestas. Estaba concentrada en mi tarea que no escuche a las dos mujeres que cuchicheaban detrás de mí hasta que cierto nombre llamó mi atención

- ¿De verdad lo hará? –exclamaba Tsuki una de las mucamas más jóvenes me llevaba 6 años de edad, pero aún se veía preciosa

- Si, una vez que me dijo, yo tampoco creí que hablara enserio –respondió Hana una agradable mujer, era la que más tiempo llevaba trabajando para Sasuke

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté intrigada

- Sasuke-san tomará la cena esta noche en el comedor –me respondió Hana

No podía creerlo, es decir no debería se raro después de todo esta es su casa, él puede cenar donde desee, sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que prefería comer solo, y desde el incidente en la biblioteca había estado evitándome cada momento, me hacía sentir incomoda, sabía que mi presencia le perturbaba y no quería que fuese así, realmente deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero la única forma seria marchándome del lugar y abandonar todo, cosa que no se me podía permitir

- en…en serio? –pregunté, quería estar segura, la sola presencia de Sasuke me ponía nerviosa, y ahora que iba a estar frente a mí de nuevo me inquietaba, quería agradarle pero me era muy difícil después de todo lo que había hecho

- Si, ahora hay que movernos, debemos tener todo listo para cuando baje, saben que a él le molestan las imperfecciones y últimamente su humor ha empeorado –dijo Tsuki

Acto seguido cada una se dirigió a su labor correspondiente, por mi parte, yo me encaminé hasta el comedor para acomodar todos los utensilios, sin embargo mi imaginación voló durante mi trabajo, no pude evitar dar una larga mirada hacia el lugar, era una mesa grande, no estaba segura de cuantos puestos, Sasuke solía sentarse siempre en la punta, y sin pensarlo, me imaginé a mi sentada a su lado mientras conversábamos. Deje vagar mi mirada hasta posarla en el anillo en mi dedo, estaba casada, y con él hombre más admirable que haya conocido, luego la entorné de vuelta a la mesa, y esta vez, recree a dos pequeños pelinegros cenando junto a nosotros, formar una familia con Sasuke no sonaba mal, no imagino en que había pensado esa pelirroja al separarse de Sasuke, no podía creer que él realmente le hubiese sido infiel, es decir había cientos de fotos juntos, y parcia muy feliz a su lado, no podía ver a un hombre como él cometiendo semejante cosa. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, una vez oí ciertas pisadas provenientes de la escalera, y antes de poder reaccionar en la entrada del comedor se encontraba ese imponente y apuesto pelinegro que legalmente se hacía llamar mi "esposo".

Me quedé fría, como una tonta mirando cada detalle, todo en él parecía hecho a mano, no me di cuenta cuando se acercó hasta mí, y justo cuando pensé que realmente venia en mi dirección simplemente tomo asiento en su clásico lugar, sin embargo su penetrante mirada no se apartaba de la mía, torpemente trate de girarme sobre mis talones y caminar hacia la cocina sin embargo un mal paso me hizo tropezar y para evitar mi caída lo único que alcancé a tomar resulto ser el mantel, y para empeorar la situación dicha acción no sirvió de nada, espere pacientemente mi azote contra el suelo, pero antes de pensar en algo más, sentí unos fuertes brazos sostenerme desde la parte alta de mi cintura para próximo a ello escuchar los platos que estampaban contra el suelo y se rompían en pedazos. Una vez abrí los ojos, me vi envuelta en los fornidos brazos de Sasuke, mientras nos rodeaban cientos de vidrios rotos, lentamente me ayudo a ponerme firme y luego me soltó de su agarre.

- Lo lamento mucho, perdona fui una tonta – exclama una y otra vez, mirándolo de manera suplicante

Últimamente su temperamento había aumentado y se enfadaba con facilidad, sabía que gracias a mi reciente acción explotaría enfurecido ante mí, y con justa razón, después de todo acababa de romper una loza que seguro costó una fortuna

- Te… te lo pagaré, enserio lo lamento –dije nuevamente mientras acto seguido me agachaba e intentaba recoger algunos pedazos, pero lo único que conseguí fue enterrarme los pequeños en mis manos, sacándome unos cuantos quejidos

- Deja eso –dijo con voz calmada, sin embargo yo seguí con mi labor

- Acabo de decirte, que dejes eso –levantó ligeramente la voz, y luego me tomo de mi muñeca y me hizo pararme frente a él

Seguido de ello vi como entraron todas las mucamas al lugar, y al ver el desastre, algunas taparon su boca, otras me fruncieron el ceño, y algunas otras sintieron lastima por mi

- Limpien esto – fue lo único que pronunció Sasuke, antes de salir del comedor y arrastrarme junto a él

Me condujo hasta la planta alta, y luego cruzo en camino hacia una gran puerta. Conocía ese lugar, nunca había entrado, pero sabía que se trataba de su habitación, él me había prohibido la entrada a ciertos lugares, y ese era uno de ellos. Por inercia, comencé a forcejar, tratando de liberarme de su agarre, empuñando mis manos, haciendo que los vidrios penetraran más en mi piel, liberando unas cuantas gotas de sangre

- Quédate quieta, vas a empeorar la herida –dijo para luego abrir la gran puerta y adentrarme junto a él

Me lanzó hacia la gran cama y me ordenó permanecer sentada allí, mientras veía como se perdía tras una puerta, para a los pocos minutos volver a aparecer ante mis ojos, mientras traía consigo lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja.

La abrió, y comenzó a revolver en ella, sacó un poco de algodón, algo de desinfectante y unas pequeñas pinzas, luego tomo mi mano extendida y me susurró un —quédate quieta—para luego comenzar a sacar uno por uno los trozos incrustados, ahogue unos cuantos gemidos de dolor, pero uno que otro escaparon de mi boca, luego suavemente limpió los pequeños lugares donde salía un poco de sangre. Finalmente soltó mi mano y luego me miro a los ojos

- Listo –pronunció

- No era necesario que lo hicieras –dije nerviosa

- No puedes solo agradecer y ya –

- Te lo agradezco – dije tímidamente, lo vi sonreír –pero aun así no tenías que hacerlo –

- Que necia eres –dijo para luego poner todo en su lugar y dirigirse hacia la misma puerta que antes

Una vez lo vi adentrarse en aquel lugar, me puse en pie, y camine hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de si quiera tomar el pomo de la puerta, lo vi tomar mi muñeca y conducirme nuevamente hasta la cama, no pude ni darme cuenta en que momento salió y menos aún, cuando logró llegar hasta la puerta de salida, lo único que pude hacer fue acatar sus órdenes y mantenerme sentada en esa mullida cama, supuse que venía el momento de los gritos y regaños, sabía que él no dejaría pasar semejante equivocación que yo había cometido. Sin embargo, opuesto a lo que pensé lo único que hizo fue dirigirse hasta la punta de su cama y recostarse allí para luego encender el gran televisor de en frente; realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, es decir el Sasuke de siempre me hubiese gritado y luego me hubiera echado del lugar, pero ahora evitaba un accidente, me hacía pasar a su habitación, me curaba, y ahora solo se ponía a ver televisión sin decirme una sola palabra, estaba aturdida no solo eso, estaba anonadada, no entendía la situación en ningún sentido, acaso me lo estaba soñando? Para confirmar mis pruebas me di un pequeño pellizco y sentí dolor… no, no soñaba. Pero entonces que era lo que ocurría, medite la situación, quizás ya se quedó dormido, es decir, ni siquiera escuchaba su respiración y no me atrevía a voltear a verlo, porque sabía que quedaría atontada explorando su belleza, así que lentamente comencé a ponerme en pie, una vez tuve mi objetivo completo, sin hacer mucho ruido comencé a dirigirme hacia la salida…

**….**

Comenzaba a quedarme dormido, luego de curar a la molestia pelirrosa y evitar que se marchara me recosté en mi cama y me entretuve mirándola sentada en el inferior de la cama, estaba rígida no se movía, me hacía gracia ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba un poco más y podría hasta escuchar su corazón latir, me hacía gracia ver que yo la pusiera en ese estado. A decir verdad una vez iba camino al comedor, solo pensaba en cómo lograr que ella centrara su atención en mí, es decir, no parecía ejercer ninguna atracción en ella como lo hacía con las demás mujeres, siempre se veía calmada, concentrada en sus propias cosas, supuse que sería difícil con ella, sin embargo, una vez entré y vi que de inmediato se tensaba, lo supe, ella no era diferente, después de todo si le causaba efecto, inevitablemente sonreí, esto sería fácil. Los acontecimientos que ocurrieron después solo me facilitaron más las cosas, ahora solo esperaría a que alguna de las mucamas subiera con la cena y cenaría con ella, algo casual, era algo mínimo, pero era algo. Debía empezar con cosas sencillas, hacerla sentir cómoda en mi presencia, para luego ganarme su cariño.

No contaba con el hecho, de que estar trabajando tan duro los últimos días, causarían que me agotara tanto, no dormía mucho, así que una vez que estuve recostado en las suaves almohadas, pude sentir el peso de mis parpados intentando cerrarse, estuve a minutos de caer dormido pero el leve movimiento de la cama alertó mis sentidos, abrí los ojos y vi a la pelirrosa levantarse con cautela y caminar hacia la salida. Esta mujer era un hueso duro de roer. Me acomodé mejor en la cama, crucé mis brazos y finalmente hable con voz fuerte y clara

- Se puede saber a dónde vas –la vi pegar un ligero salto por la sorpresa

- Ah, yo… bueno yo iba, es decir…creí que estabas –dijo con los ojos ligeramente abiertos mientras que su cuerpo estaba girado levemente, apuntando de manera vaga con el dedo hacia la puerta

- Regresa aquí –dije firmemente

La vi meditarlo unos segundos, y luego a pasos cortos y lentos llego hasta posicionarse frente a la parte lateral de la gran cama. Le indique con la mano que tomara lugar a mi lado, y de manera desconfiada lo hizo, pero aun manteniendo la distancia, podía ver sus manos temblar levemente, y gracias a ello tuve que aguantarme una leve risa que amenazaba con salir, es increíble que yo haya llegado a creer que no causaba efecto en ella

- Este… Sasuke-san, podrías mmm explicarme que…que ocurre –se aventuró a decir

- Estoy esperando a que traigan la cena –dije tranquilamente

- Entiendo, pero… que hago yo aquí –dijo esta vez mas confiada, al parecer el que yo anduviera con rodeos y no le contestara lo que quería la estaba molestando

- Cenaras conmigo –pronuncié firmemente

- Entiendo… ¿¡Espera que!? –dijo esta vez girando completamente en mi dirección con la boca y los ojos abiertos

- Eres algo lenta, no crees –me burlé

- A.. a que te refieres con que cenaré contigo –dijo ignorando mi comentario

- Que tiene de malo, después de todo eres mi esposa, no? – dije recalcando la palabra "esposa"

Vi como ella se tensaba, mientras un ligero sonrojo se acentuaba en sus mejillas

- Pero creí, que tu no… bueno, es solo que –no estaba segura de sus palabras, vi como comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, luego concentré mi atención en el anillo que cargaba

Porque aun lo mantenía con ella? Por mi parte, había guardado ese patético circulo en uno de los cajones de mi cómoda, para que querría llevarlo conmigo todo el tiempo, como si fuese un matrimonio real, quizá legalmente lo fuera, pero nosotros no actuábamos de esa manera, también era cierto que lo habíamos consumado, después de todo, hacia un tiempo había recordado pequeños fragmentos de esa noche, recordaba haberla besado, y también como me deshacía de su vestido, sin embargo no me acordaba de nada en particular, ni de su sabor, ni de su figura, ni de sus gemidos, no recordaba mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para estar seguro del hecho de haber dormido con esa mujer. No pude evitar hacer un ligero recorrido por su cuerpo, no era muy voluptuosa, pero si tenía unas curvas muy tentadoras, todo en ella parecía hecho a la medida, era una pena que no lo recordara, una vez lleve mis ojos hacia su rostro, la vi mirando un punto en específico, seguí su mirada, y me topé con el hecho de que observaba mi dedo vacío, a diferencia de ella, yo no cargaba con el anillo que quien sabe dónde había sacado, no era de valor lo había estudiado, quizá lo haya conseguido en la misma capilla, no estaba seguro, no recordaba muchas cosas.

Iba a llamar su atención, el que se diera cuenta de que yo no cargaba el anillo me daba desconfianza y quizá fuese un problema para mis planes, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el toque en la puerta me indico la llegada de la cena, con un simple — adelante— de mi parte, entraron dos mucamas, mientras acomodaban la comida en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la espaciosa habitación. Espere pacientemente a que terminaran su labor y una vez fuimos dejados solos nuevamente, me puse en pie, rodeé la gran cama hasta pararme a un lado de ella, extendí mi mano y suavemente le hablé

- Vienes a cenar conmigo –le dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa

Este era el comienzo de todo, el plan debía ponerse en marcha, si quería triunfar el día del juicio, solo esperaba que las cosas se dieran como yo quería y que no ocurriese ningún _inconveniente_ que perjudicara el resultado…


	5. Chapter 5

La continuación, espero les guste, de a poco iré desvelando secretos, por ahora prefiero mantener la intriga, les agradezco por los comentarios, y disfruten el capitulo

* * *

**...**

La habitación se encontraba en un silencio profundo, el único sonido presente, era el del movimiento de las cortinas por la suave brisa que se filtraba a través del elegante balcón, mi mano aún se hallaba extendida en su dirección, ella parecía meditarlo, vi como mordía sus labios y entornaba sus ojos, primero hacia la puerta luego hacia el suelo y finalmente hacia mi mano, luego reanudaba la misma acción, finalmente de manera dudosa comenzó a despegar su frágil mano que se encontraba sujeta al borde de la cama hasta que de manera suave fue puesta sobre la mía, sin perder mayor tiempo la apreté y la ayudé a ponerse en pie, luego pasivamente caminamos en silencio hasta la mesa, allí me tome mi tiempo, para como todo buen caballero correr su silla y acomodarla mientras ella se sentaba para finalmente dar la vuelta y dirigirme a mi asiento.

Si quería cumplir con mis planes debía tomármelo con calma, normalmente solo me acercaba a las mujeres les invitaba un trago o quizás una cena y luego ya me encontraba en la cama con ellas, sin embargo, mis planes con la pelirrosa iban a un plazo más largo de lo usual, a excepción de Karin, el resto de mis relaciones se basaron en un par de semanas, algunas ni una completa, y luego simplemente las desechaba y me apartaba, pero en este momento, necesitaba cautivar a la mujer frente a mí, así que cambiaría un poco mi estrategia, solo por esta vez… iría lento.

Durante la cena me asegure de hacerle una serie de preguntas banales solo para fomentar una charla, las preguntas rondaron acerca de cómo le había parecido el lugar, si se sentía cómoda, si su habitación era confortable, si deseaba hacer algún cambio, cosas sencillas sin mayor relevancia, sin embargo ante todas ellas, recibía respuestas mediocres y sin mayor gracia, se atenía a responderme con un sí o un no vagamente, y debo admitir, esa actitud estaba colmando mi paciencia, ya me había aburrido de esa patética charla, aprovecharía la situación para comenzar a sacar algo de información, después de todo, mantenía en mi hogar a una mujer de quien no conocía absolutamente nada

- Y dime Sakura –comencé a llamarla por su nombre, debía hacerla sentir en confianza y eso ayudaría –cuéntame de ti, la verdad no se absolutamente nada y siendo mi esposa es justo saber mas

- En realidad no hay mucho que decir, no soy muy interesante –cada palabra proveniente de su boca, salía de manera dudosa, no estaba cómoda, quizá sospechara de mi radical cambio de humor hacia ella

- No interesa, solo quisiera conocerte un poco más, después de todo estaremos juntos por un tiempo no –dije dedicándole una sonrisa que generó un sonrojo en sus pómulos

- De veras Sasuke-san no hay mucho que decir –dijo mientras concentraba su atención en el plato frente a ella

- Empezaré yo en ese caso, primero, nada de Sasuke-san dejemos tantas formalidades de un lado, de acuerdo –

- Está bien –dijo algo apenada

- Bien, bueno ya conoces mi nombre así que saltaré esa parte, tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Itachi, tengo 27 años, mi color favorito es el negro y trabajo en la compañía hotelera de mi familia –la habitación se quedó en silencio nuevamente – es tu turno

- Es…está bien, tengo 25 años, mi color favorito es el rosa y el rojo, hace un tiempo me gradué de la carrera de Administración y por ahora no –la vi dudar –no tengo trabajo fijo

De acuerdo, se graduó en administración eso era algo que no sabía, tampoco estaba seguro de su edad pero en este momento era algo irrelevante, sin embargo, quería saber mas

- Que hay de tu familia, dime tienes hermanos –dije inclinándome en la mesa y recargando mis codos en ella

- Pu…pues tengo… una hermana –dijo en voz baja, parecía muy nerviosa

- Y cuál es su nombre –

- Mi..miyu –dijo ocultando su rostro entre el flequillo de su frente

- Así que Miyu eh, y donde esta ella, con tus padres tal vez? Porque no creo haber visto a nadie parecido a ti durante el tiempo en el juzgado –

- Esta en un internado, hace sus estudios allí –vi como sus manos comenzaban a removerse inquietas –

- Y qué me dices de tus padres –quizá la estuviese ahogando con mis constantes preguntas, pero realmente necesitaba saber mas

- Mi padre se fue cuando era una niña, nunca supe nada de él –dijo alejándose poco a poco de la mesa

- Y qué hay de tu madre –dije acercándome un poco, hablaba muy bajo y se me estaba dificultando oírla con claridad

- Ella… -mordió su labio – ella murió –ahogo un sollozo, y se acurruco en su silla

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a su lado, la ayude a levantarse y una vez en pie, la rodeé con mis brazos en un cálido abrazo, quería hacerla sentirse segura y protegida, debía confesar que en un punto de su historia realmente llegue a sentir pena por ella, sin embargo, me recordé a mí mismo con quien estaba tratando, la mujer que quería robar mi dinero, no podía dejar la guardia baja, por otra parte, debía parecer como el mejor consuelo, debía convertirme para ella como un abrigo protector, que creyera que en mis brazos sería imposible que alguien la lastimara, ella debía creer que yo no la lastimaría

Una vez que estuvo un poco más calmada, salimos en dirección hacia su habitación sin separarla ni un segundo de mis brazos, una vez allí, yo mismo me encargue de recostarla y acobijarla, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y luego de un –descansa – besé su frente y salí del lugar rumbo a mi

habitación nuevamente. Ese hubiese sido un momento perfecto para besarla en los labios y hacerla caer en mi encanto, pero quizá el que fuera muy rápido con ella no funcionaría a largo plazo, por ello debía mantenerme al margen del plan, un simple beso en la frente era adecuado para comenzar, además sentí cierta pena al verla tan vulnerable, no sentí lastima no jamás sentiría lastima por una mujer de su tipo, pero aun así no quería que las cosas fueran tan fáciles, el que fuera difícil me emocionaba más.

Una vez que estuve solo en mi cama, luego de una relajante ducha, comencé a recopilar la nueva información, de acuerdo, por lo menos ahora sabía que había terminado su carrera quizá este matrimonio no tuviera importancia en un futuro pero no quería que quedara en mi mente la idea de haber estado casado con una analfabeta o algo parecido. Luego estaba su familia, tenía un padre desaparecido y una madre muerta, muy trágico para ser cierto, así que por ahora no me podía fiar que aquello fuera verdad, por otra parte estaba el hecho de que tuviese una hermana, no había razón para que mintiera acerca de eso, así que le creería, por lo que me había contado la chica estaba en un internado estudiando, así que en ese caso no le pondría más de unos 20 años, quizá si la encontrara ella pudiese ser de utilidad para darme algún dato importante que pudiera usar en contra de Sakura, si tal vez, se lo diría a Itachi le encargaría esa tarea a él, mientras tanto yo me ocuparía de continuar con el plan. Fue en ese momento que recordé a la despreciable peli negra, en un principio había creído que quizá fuese su madre aunque no tuvieran el mas mínimo parecido, pero ya que ella había asegurado tener a su madre muerta, y que su otro familiar era una joven estudiante, eso implicaba que aquella mujer no formaba parte de su familia, o pues, familia principal, tal vez alguna tía o prima, debía seguir investigando, la próxima indagación seria hacia esa peli negra, estaba seguro que una vez que supiera algo de ella me facilitaría las cosas, porque superficialmente a mi parecer, esa mujer era la mente detrás de esto.

**….**

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba mis brazos y piernas por toda la cama, luego de refregar mi rostro con mis manos comencé a detallar mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, me fije en mi atuendo, tenía la misma ropa de ayer, fue entonces que recordé la cena con Sasuke, no había sido un sueño! Me senté de inmediato en la cama, y la fuerte reacción provoco un mareo en mi cabeza que me hizo caer de nuevo en la almohada, allí comencé a reflexionar, la actitud de Sasuke había cambiado, desde el incidente en el comedor se comportó diferente era caballeroso y gentil, luego me invito a cenar junto a él, eso definitivamente fue algo extraño y más aún, el hecho de que me abrazara de esa manera; inconscientemente comencé a conducir mis manos hacia mis brazos simulando un abrazo, mientras en mi mente recreaba el recuerdo de su tacto, se su aroma de la calidez que emanaba, había sido tan maravilloso ser rodeada por esos fuertes brazos varoniles, hacía mucho tiempo nadie me había tomado de esa manera.

Mis pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos debido al golpeteo de la puerta, abrí mis ojos levemente molesta por la interrupción y me dirigí a abrir, fuera de esta se encontraba Hana, cambie mi ceño fruncido y mis labios apretados, por un gentil sonrisa, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de llegar a mitad de mis fantasías

- Pasa algo Hana –dije amablemente

- Oh si cariño, arréglate, Sasuke-san te solicita en la entrada principal en media hora –entrada principal? Acaso me echaría de la casa?

- Eh es… está bien –comencé a ponerme nerviosa, y parece que Hana lo notó porque inmediatamente puso sus manos en mis hombros

- No creo que sea nada malo, es más incluso creo que te llevara a dar un paseo –dijo con una alegre sonrisa

- Paseo? Lo dudo mucho, pero te agradezco por avisarme –dije con una sonrisa para luego despedirme y cerrar la puerta

Para que me querría Sasuke, es decir anoche todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que jamás esperé, fue tan dulce y tierno, no imaginó que vuelva a ser como lo era antes, aunque su actitud fría y arrogante me pareciera tan atractiva, suficiente, estaba pensando idioteces, estaba metida en un gran embrollo y todo por culpa de ella, sin embargo no podía permitirme fallar, no de nuevo, traería malos resultados y todo empeoraría no quería que Miyu se viera afectada. Sin embargo, ese pelinegro es demasiado tentador, el solo hecho de recordar la noche que pasamos juntos hace que el calor inunde mi cuerpo, es una pena que él no lo recuerde, probablemente por todo el alcohol que consumió . Con ese pensamiento aun rondando en mi mente, me adentre a la ducha.

Media hora después ya estaba lista, antes de salir de la que era mi habitación di una pasada por el espejo de cuerpo entero y me observe, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con un delgado cinturón rojo, deje mi cabello suelto mientras caía en mis hombros, no estaba vestida muy elegante pero tampoco con unas fachas vergonzosas, las palabras de Hana quedaron resonando en mi mente, no lo creía probable, el hecho de que Sasuke quisiera dar un paseo conmigo era una fantasía muy lejana, sin embargo no pude evitar que una parte de mi mantuviera la ilusión y si aquello se hacía realidad debía verme bien, no quería ser una vergüenza para Sasuke, después de todo cualquier mujer a su lado debía lucir realmente atractiva para entonar con alguien como él.

Al bajar lo encontré a un lado de la puerta principal, tenía la mirada perdida, sin embargo una vez que sus ojos se toparon con los míos, esbozo una bella sonrisa que hizo temblar mis piernas tuve que asegurarme del barandal para simular que estaba en perfecto estado de otra forma hubiese sido seguro que habría bajado dando botes por las escaleras.

- Bu… buenos días Sasuke-san –trate de decir lo más tranquila posible

- Sakura, que hablamos anoche –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- Perdona, Sasuke –dije con un ligero tono carmín en mis mejillas

- Ven, hoy daremos un paseo –dijo mientras abría la puerta y notaba que frente a nosotros se encontraba una limusina con un hombre en traje a su lado

Estaba segura que mis ojos relucieron un brillo de emoción, después de todo la esperanza si sirve, saldría con Sasuke, es decir no es que me quejara, me agradaba mucho estar en ese lugar y como no, si era una mansión preciosa, gozaba de limpiarla y mantenerla reluciente, sin embargo, había anhelado poder salir de nuevo, desde que llegué me mantuve el mes completo sin poder salir siquiera al jardín y ahora por fin podría volver a estar fuera. Luego de que el amable hombre nos abriera la puerta nos adentramos a la limusina, pero al momento en que fui a abrir uno de los vidrios Sasuke inmediatamente me lo impidió, su reacción en cierta parte me tomo por sorpresa y sentí algo de desilusión al comprender cuál era la razón; por supuesto él no quería ser visto conmigo en el auto, si éramos fotografiados seria noticia de inmediato y lo más probable era que el rumor de nuestro matrimonio saliera a flote, sabía que una noticia como esa, era algo que él querría evitar a toda costa

El resto del trayecto lo ocupe enfocada en el paisaje tras los vidrios, todo era tan impresionante, siempre que viajaba a una ciudad nueva, nunca se me permitía pasear por los alrededores, solo iba para realizar mi trabajo y mantenerla a _ella _satisfecha lo que menos querría seria que descargara su ira en mi hermana.

El auto se detuvo y vi a Sasuke bajarse luego de decirme en voz baja un –espera – seguido de ello se mantuvo afuera unos segundos mirando a los alrededores y luego se volteó en mi dirección y ofreció su mano, nuevamente vi ese dedo vacío, a diferencia suya, yo si llevaba el anillo, y cómo no! Si era precioso, realmente me sorprendí cuando en la capilla me lo ofreció, era brillante y con una línea ligera de diamantes, además estaba el hecho de que aquel brilloso objeto era la única conexión real con ese apuesto hombre. Una vez que estuve fuera, me vi rodeada por un grupo de árboles

- Donde estamos –pregunte inquieta, quizá querría matarme y deshacerse de mí, así nadie sabría que ocurrió conmigo y el ganaría el juicio

- En un parque, es algo alejado pero tendremos mayor privacidad a comparación de las calles –me dijo con una sonrisa, no, no me mataría, cierto?

- Amm de..de acuerdo –dio una suave risa ante mi tartamudeo

- No te preocupes no te comeré –pronunció con voz ronca mientras rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos

En este momento podría asegurar que mi rostro estaba pasando por el carmín llegando al rojo fogoso. Caminamos durante unos 20 minutos por los alrededores, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño rio con un puente permitiendo el paso, esa imagen me trajo una serie de recuerdos dolorosos, así que solo me atuve a agachar mi cabeza y retener las lágrimas que asomaban mis ojos

**….**

La sentí algo rígida entre mis brazos, parecía melancólica, solo miraba el puente con un vacío en sus ojos.

- Te encuentras bien –hable en el tono más amable que pude

- Si, descuida –dijo con la voz quebrada

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada –dije girándola y poniéndola frente a mí, mientras veía a sus ojos directamente

Mi actitud pareció surgir efecto ya que inmediatamente comenzó a relajarse, luego de ello volví a tomarla de la cintura y seguimos nuestro camino. Anduvimos por lo menos unos 10 minutos más, hasta que llegamos a la punta de una colina, se podía ver un magnifico paisaje a lo lejos. Le indiqué un árbol cercano y nos recostamos en el.

- Te sientes mejor –le dije suavemente

- Si muchas gracias –dijo algo sonrojada, se veía adorable de esa manera –pero aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí

- Bueno, tú no has salido en mucho tiempo, pensé que quizá algo de aire fresco te caería bien –

- Oh, no debías molestarte –

- No me molesta, tu compañía resulta ser agradable –ahora debía continuar con el plan

- Y dime Sakura, que te ha parecido el parque –dije con una cálida sonrisa

- Si me permites decirlo, esto no es un parque, es demasiado grande para ello, es más bien un bosque pequeño –dijo riendo levemente, jamás imagine una risa tan inocente en una mujer de su edad, en ocasiones no concebía como alguien como ella podía estar tramando algo tan vil como lo que ocurría

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero dime, porque reaccionaste de esa manera allí atrás? –la vi tensarse y sus ojos perdieron brillo

- Es, es solo que, ese lugar en parte me hizo recordar a mi madre –Bingo! Necesitaba sacar al aire el tema de su familia

- Debes extrañarla mucho no es así –

- Si, realmente lo hago, y ahora que solo somos mi hermana y yo, es aún más difícil, quiero lo mejor para ella –

- Solo son tu hermana y tú? –asintió con la cabeza –en ese caso, debo ser curioso y preguntar, quien era esa mujer pelinegra que siempre te acompañaba? –inmediatamente se tenso

- Es solo mmm, na…nadie importante –Tsk! Aun no se sentía muy segura de decirme algo más

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí no es así –dije mirándola a los ojos

- Me gustaría hacerlo Sasuke, pero desde que mi madre se fue, me es imposible confiar en cualquiera, lo lamento –dijo bajando su rostro

- No lo lamentes, no es malo comportarse de esa forma, es un instinto de protección para ti y para tu hermana, es impresionante que después de lo que pasaste aun sigas adelante –abrió sus ojos ante mis palabras, parece que no esperaba un cumplido así

- Si, ha sido duro pero… -mordió su labio inferior

- Pero? –la alenté

- Hemos tenido la ayuda de alguien, no creo que hubiésemos llegado tan lejos sin _ella_ –Tsk mujer suéltalo de una vez!

- Ella? –abrió su boca, y luego la cerro, pasaron unos segundos y la abrió nuevamente

- La mujer pelinegra que viste, ella bueno, ella es… -luego se calló

Esta mujer iba a hacer que colapsara, que acaso no podía decirlo de una vez, me estaba enfadando tanto rodeo, necesitaba más información, y ella lo estaba complicando. Quizá me adelante, tal vez debía esperar un poco y ganarme su confianza, es decir tan solo ayer comencé con esto, debía reconocer que ya había avanzado más de lo que pensaba, pero estaba el hecho de que nunca fui bueno para ser paciente

- De acuerdo, no te voy a insistir, si no te sientes cómoda está bien, solo quería saber más de ti, tú en cierta forma me intrigas, todo en ti es diferente a comparación de cualquier otra mujer, y ya estoy harto de que nos comportemos como desconocidos, hemos tenido suficiente contacto como para negarlo aunque no lo recuerde muy bien, simplemente sentí la necesidad de conocerte mejor, pero está bien si tú no deseas afianzar una mejor relación no hay problema, solo quiero que te sientas bien –dije levantándome y caminando lejos de ella, mientras de reojo pude ver como sus ojos y su boca se abrían levemente, estaba sorprendida

De acuerdo, esta sería mi última jugada, si ella no cedía debía darme por vencido e intentar otra cosa, aún tenía dos meses, pero al parecer ella era más difícil de lo que había imaginado y temía que me costara más tiempo

- Espera! –grito, mientras una sonrisa diabólica surcaba mi rostro, al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado

- Si? –dije girándome pasivamente hasta topar mis ojos con los suyos

- Yo…yo también quiero que tú y yo nos llevemos mejor –dijo algo sonrojada

- Que bien –dije tomándola de su cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo

- Esa pelinegra –tomó aire – es mi _tía_… Anko, ella ha sido como una madre para mí, nunca tuvo hijos, pero desde que mi madre se fue a cuidado de nosotras, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ella, le debo tanto –dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

- Tranquila, no llores, yo estoy aquí –dije dándole un corto beso en la frente, y sellando el espacio que nos separaba en un cálido abrazo

Así que su tía eh? Bien, esto comenzaba a dar frutos, al parecer no todo estaba perdido, y quizá esos dos meses serían más que suficientes para realizar mis planes, además quien dice que no podría divertirme un poco…

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mi rostro, mientras que ahogaba una suave risa siniestra sobre sus sedosos cabellos rosas


	6. Chapter 6

De vuelta, me pidieron continuación, espero sus opiniones, y gracias por los comentarios

* * *

**…..**

Un sueño? No, sería demasiado largo para ello, un cambio de dimensión? No, es patético siquiera considerar esa idea, entonces porque me estaban ocurriendo estas cosas, es decir, nunca en mi vida llegue a ser lo que se dice como "una chica afortunada" a decir verdad siempre he tenido mala suerte, cuando era niña, mis compañeras de clase se burlaban de mi por todo lo malo que me ocurría y cuando crecí y estos eventos seguían pasando me había resignado a reconocer que quizá tenía una maldición que me condenaba a ser una desgraciada aunque mi madre siempre me dijera que para personas como yo lo bueno vendría adelante que solo debía ser paciente, y luego de que ocurriera su muerte todas esas ilusiones se habían desvanecido, pero ahora quizá volvieran a flote.

Caminaba a paso lento observando todo el paisaje a mi alrededor y en ocasiones de manera tímida fijaba mi vista en aquel hombre a mi lado, como era posible que después de todas las cosas malas que he hecho fuese tan afortunada en estar junto a un hombre como Sasuke, es decir, era perfecto! su rostro, su actitud, el aire de superioridad que emanaba, su forma de ser tan arrogante que de seguro era un imán para las chicas, y ahora sus momentos de ternura, no creía posible la existencia de alguien así, parecía irreal y más irreal era el hecho de que yo estuviera viviendo esto. Había llegado a la ciudad con un único propósito, uno con el que nunca estuve de acuerdo pero que no tenía otra opción más que cumplirlo y ahora, estaba gozando de él, después de años haciendo este papel jamás me había sentido feliz, pero ahora, aunque sabía que era malo tener un sentimiento como este, una parte de mi era egoísta al desear continuar con esto, sabía que me estaba aprovechando de un hombre inocente que cayó en la mira de Anko pero no podía evitar la alegría que me generaba estar haciéndolo, no era por proporcionarle mal a Sasuke, no, jamás me alegraría de eso, pero ser rodeada constantemente por unos fuertes brazos me hacían sentir un tanto emocionada, protegida… deseada. Nunca me vi como una chica muy apuesta, he conocido a cientos de mujeres mucho más atractivas que yo, pero según Anko yo era perfecta para este trabajo y quizá era cierto, los hombres con quienes había estado antes solían decirlo, que había algo en mí, algo diferente, algo atrayente, nunca lo creí hasta esa noche, cuando ese apuesto pelinegro poso sus ojos en mí, solo en mí, aunque estuviese rodeado de mujeres más bellas, el solo me miraba a mí. Inevitablemente un sonrojo hizo presencia y una sonrisa escapó de mi rostro, era posible que quizá yo le gustara a Sasuke.

**…..**

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cada dos minutos, normalmente me molestaría, pero debía admitir que en cierta forma me agradaba, en una ocasión decidí darle una leve mirada también, y la encontré con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas y una bella sonrisa de adolescente enamorada, estaba funcionando, definitivamente mi plan funcionaba, solo bastaría un poco más y la tendría comiendo de mi mano. Sonreí ante ese hecho, podía sentir la victoria cerca.

El camino a la limosina fue corto, y devuelta a la mansión aún más, estuve todo el camino sumido en mis pensamientos, sin embargo desde el momento en que subimos al auto, tome la mano de Sakura entre las mías y no la solté en ningún momento, sabía que la única forma de conquistarla seria yendo con pequeñas acciones, además, sabía perfectamente que a las mujeres les gustaban

los hombres detallistas y cariñosos, no es algo que yo hiciera a menudo, en realidad, ni siquiera con Karin solía serlo, pero situaciones como estas merecen ciertas medidas.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, me asegure de pasar por lo menos una vez al día unas cuantas horas en compañía de Sakura, ya fuera en la cena, o al desayunar, en ocasiones en la biblioteca y una que otra vez en mi cuarto charlando, debo admitir que al principio no me sentía yo mismo, es decir, las únicas veces que llevaba a una mujer a mi cuarto era para tomarla allí mismo, sin embargo, su compañía resulto ser muy fructífera, descubrí que se había graduado con honores y que era la más lista de su clase, y eso lo corrobore luego de que Itachi consiguiera por mí los registros de sus estudios, también llego a contarme más acerca de su hermana, no me había equivocado al asegurar que no alcanzaba los 20 años, en efecto la chica solo contaba con 18 años, un tiempo de edad bastante grande entre ellas, no me atuve a preguntar acerca de ello, ante lo cual, conseguí como respuesta el sorpresivo hecho de que en realidad eran medio-hermanas, el padre de Sakura realmente se había marchado cuando ella tenía alrededor de 2 años, sin embargo, aunque su madre estuvo sola mucho tiempo, conoció a un hombre en una fiesta de caridad a la cual asistió cuando Sakura tenía 6, meses después ya estaban comprometidos y al poco tiempo casados, Miyu la hermana de Sakura nació un mes luego de que ella cumpliera sus 7, próximo a ello ocurrió un accidente el auto del padre de Miyu se volcó una noche de camino a casa y murió, la madre de las pequeñas entro en depresión y enfermó, a los dos años, luego de que Sakura volviera de la escuela encontró el cuerpo inerte de su madre a la orilla de un pequeño rió que pasaba detrás de su casa, la causa de muerte nunca fue confirmada, así que aseguraron que todo fue debido a la enfermedad, aunque Sakura aun duda sobre ello, luego de eso, fue su tía Anko quien tomó la custodia de las dos pequeñas.

Esa noche en que Sakura me confesó su trágica historia, estuvo llorando desconsoladamente en mis brazos un largo tiempo hasta que cayo dormida, fue la primera vez que durmió junto a mí en mi cuarto, por supuesto, luego de esa ocasión vinieron más, aunque todavía no me había aventurado si quiera a darle un beso a esa pelirrosa, estaba llevando las cosas de manera lenta y aunque me desconociera a mí mismo, no me molestaba hacerlo de esa forma, por otra parte, debía tener en cuenta que el segundo mes ya estaba por terminar, así que debía avanzar un poco más, ahora que estaba seguro de tener más de su confianza, comenzaría a mover mis cartas, era hora de pasar de solo charlas y abrazos a algo un poco más cercano…

Estaba en la biblioteca revisando los documentos que habían enviado mis abogados acerca del progreso, aún era mínimo, no existía mayor cosa que me ayudara a salir victorioso, estaba seguro que ellos no encontrarían algo relevante así que era mejor encargarme yo mismo, y por tanto era necesario atenerme al plan. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuché la puerta ser abierta solo caí en cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, cuando sentí unos suaves labios posarse en mi mejilla

- Hola Sasuke –dijo tiernamente Sakura mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

- No te oí entrar –dije mientras discretamente cerraba la carpeta de informes, es probable que todo se arruinara si ella la viera

- Que hacías, estabas muy concentrado –dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en la carpeta en mis manos

- Nada importante, revisaba algo del trabajo –dije guardando los archivos en un cajón de mi escritorio

- Oh, de acuerdo, ten, te traje algo de café negro y sin azúcar, tal como te gusta –dijo tendiéndome una bandeja

- Gracias –le dije, mientras tomaba la bandeja de sus manos y la depositaba en el escritorio para luego tomar de la cintura a Sakura y ubicarla en mis piernas

- Donde te habías metido, no te vi al despertar –dije mientras corría unos cuantos mechones de su rostro y acortaba un poco la distancia, sabía que eso la ponía nerviosa

- Umm, pues…sa salí al jardín, espero no te moleste –dijo suavemente con un sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas tal como predije

- No, sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras –dije acercándome esta vez, directo a sus labios, ya era hora, debía hacer una nueva jugada

Estaba tan cerca de rozar sus labios…. Hasta que de la nada ella se separó de mis brazos y luego se puso en pie, para a continuación comenzar a caminar de un lado hacia otro frente a mi escritorio mientras miraba hacia el techo. Lancé un quejido de frustración inaudible para ella, mientras mis ojos la veían caminar, hasta que arto de sus rodeos corte el silencio.

- Que ocurre? –dije tratando de regular mi voz

- Bueno, veras, he… umm –dudo un poco –he estado pensando en si yo, bueno si yo podía … ya sabes, umm –

- Sakura termina de una vez –dije comenzando a exasperarme

- Si podía salir, es solo, que la ocasión en que salimos en limosina, pasamos cerca de un mercado pequeño, y estuve pensando en que quizás, si iba tal vez, bueno yo podría comprar algunas cosas y co… -

- No – dije secamente

- Como? –preguntó aturdida

- He dicho No –dije firmemente

No iba a permitir de ninguna forma que ella abandonara la casa, corría la posibilidad de que la fotografiaran saliendo, he inmediatamente se correría la noticia, había estado inventándome miles de excusas para salirme por la tangente a todas las preguntas de mis padres y del hecho de que no los había visto en un buen rato, con el único con quien mantenía contacto era con Itachi y en ocasiones con Naruto, si ella salía y era vista, todo caería por la borda, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

- Oh –su voz, me sacó de mis pensamientos –está bien, lo siento, no quise molestarte –dijo para luego dar vuelta y dirigirse lentamente a la salida

- Tsk –mascullé antes de levantarme y alcanzarla –oye, espera –dije sujetándola del hombro y dándole vuelta

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos, estaban ligeramente luminosos pero esta vez no era el mismo brillo que solía mantener, lo cual indicaba que retenía lágrimas, Tsk, perfecto, ahora iba a llorar, simplemente perfecto

- Ven aquí –dije atrayéndola, y envolviéndola en mis brazos –no quise hablarte de esa forma –

- No importa, estoy bien, no quiero molestarte –dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo

- Entonces …- deje un lapso de tiempo para captar su atención, y una vez posó sus ojos nuevamente en los míos continué – que querías comprar acaso –

- Oh –se sonrojó levemente –pues, es solo que pensé que quizá, te gustaría que te preparara una rica cena –dijo con una tímida sonrisa

- Suena bien –

- ¿¡En serio!? –dijo con los ojos abiertos

- Si, porque no –vi que comenzaría a hablar así que me adelanté – pero no saldrás, le pediré a una de las mucamas que traiga lo que necesitas y te veré en la cena, de acuerdo? – asintió – Bien

Le di un ligero beso en la frente y me marche camino a mi auto, hacía varios días que no había tenido contacto con Itachi, así que no había podido informarle acerca de la nueva información que había adquirido, sin embargo, en cierta medida la idea de que Sakura fuese a cocinar algo para mí, me hacía sentir… raro, es decir, nunca antes había visto a alguna mujer tan entusiasmada por hacer algo por mi como ella, con Karin solíamos ir a restaurantes costosos a diferencia de ahora, cuando estaba con aquella pelirroja era yo quien buscaba complacer sus caprichos…

- Tsk, que patético fui –susurré mientras ingresaba a mi auto

Luego una sonrisa surco mi rostro, a decir verdad la idea de que los papeles se invirtieran me gustaba, por otra parte, también estaba el hecho que desde el momento en que aquella pelirrosa entró en mi vida, Karin había quedado de lado, definitivamente todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y el único beneficiado seria yo…

**….**

En cierta forma, el hecho de que Sasuke reaccionara así me dolió, realmente había llegado a creer que después de estos dos meses había avanzado algo, que quizá él ya me tuviera confianza, puede que tenga razón, es decir, es peligroso que alguien me vea saliendo de su casa, el rumor se correría y sé que Sasuke se molestaría y eso es lo que más quiero evitar, después de todo, él ha hecho tanto por mí, además su actitud ha cambiado mucho y es algo que en verdad valoro, compartir este tiempo con él, ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido…

Gire hacia el espejo a un costado de mi – el hoy casi… -lleve mis manos hasta mi rostro y roce ligeramente mis dedos con mis labios – realmente… el intento besarme –

El toqueteo en la puerta me saco de mi transe y de inmediato me sonroje, realmente estaba fantaseando con la idea de que él me besara, es decir, por supuesto que ya lo había hecho aquella noche y había sido maravilloso, pero él no lo recuerda…

- Quizá hubiese sido mejor si yo no lo hubiera drogado… -baje mi mirada y la pose en el suelo –él recordaría esa noche igual que yo, pero entonces… -ahora mis ojos cayeron en el anillo en mi dedo – entonces… nunca nos hubiésemos casado –

Nuevamente el golpeteo me trajo a la realidad, algo aturdida me dirigí a abrir y allí me encontré a Hana

- Hola cariño, ya está listo todo lo que pediste, además les dije a todas que te despejaran la cocina así estarás más cómoda – me dijo con una linda sonrisa

- Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario –dije algo apenada, todos en ese lugar hacían tanto por mí, me entristecía el hecho de que solo quedara un mes y luego todo desaparecería

- Oh cariño! Claro que lo es! Tendrás una cita con Sasuke-san –inmediatamente me sonroje ante ese comentario –

- Pe..pero que dices, no es… una cita –dije completamente colorada

- Claro que lo es, yo me asegurare de que sea perfecto, les voy a acomodar una hermosa mesa con velas y música en la terraza –dijo jovial

- Que?, no no, eso sería vergonzoso –

- Nada de eso, sería perfecto –dijo ahora ubicándose tras de mí y empujándome fuera de la habitación – anda anda ve a la cocina y sorpréndelo, yo me encargare de la ambientación y Tsuki elegirá un lindo atuendo para ti –

- Es… espera ¿¡cómo!? –

- Llámame si necesitas ayuda está bien –me grito Hana desde la planta de arriba

Bien si antes no estaba nerviosa, ahora sí que lo estaba, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la mente una idea así, una cita y con Sasuke, pero ahora que lo pensaba tenía sentido puede que si fuera eso, aunque nosotros no lo denominamos de esa forma. En definitiva esta sería mi oportunidad, quería demostrarle a Sasuke que yo también podía ser una mujer tan buena como las otras con quien ha salido antes, hoy lo impresionaría, debía agradecerle de alguna forma y esta sería, además, una parte de mí, deseaba que aquella noche volviera a ocurrir pero que esta vez, los dos fuésemos consientes de todo.

La tarde pasó rápido, el sol comenzaba a perderse en lo alto de las montañas y ligeros tonos anaranjados cubrían el cielo, mientras que la suave brisa que corría por los ventanales bajaba levemente su temperatura. Había pasado la tarde entera dando vueltas por la cocina asegurándome de que todo tuviese el sabor adecuado, luego cuando me hube asegurado de que todo estaba en perfecto estado, me dirigí a preparar mi atuendo, Hana estaba en lo cierto, Tsuki había elegido un bello vestido blanco, no era nada parecido a los que usan esas súper modelos con quien Sasuke sale en revistas, pero si era bastante lindo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro me dirigí a tomar una ducha rápida y luego a cambiarme.

Me tomó alrededor de 45 minutos estar lista, estaba retocando mi cabello cuando un suave golpeteo en mi puerta me alerto, algo nerviosa fui a atender y me topé con Tsuki, quien en voz baja me informó de la llegada de Sasuke y que debía dirigirme a la terraza, le agradecí, gire en mis talones y me vi una última vez en el espejo, lucia bastante bien, sonreí antes mi imagen, y tratando de controlar mis temblorosas piernas y apaciguar el sudor en mis manos, me encamine lentamente hasta mi destino.

Desde el marco de la puerta lo divise mirando hacia el horizonte, el ocaso le daba un efecto irreal, como alguien podía ser tan apuesto, aun no podía concebir lo que había ocurrido con su ex pareja, quizá no fuera cierto, pero quería creer que era mentira aquel rumor de la supuesta infidelidad. Moví la cabeza hacia los lados un par de veces para despejar mis pensamientos y me acerque a su lado, fue entonces que vi la mesa donde cenaríamos, era cierto, Hana sí que se había esmerado, se veía como una velada romántica de las películas, en serio esto me estaba ocurriendo a mí?.

- Hola –susurré suavemente y lo vi girarse en mi dirección

- Hola –dijo con su voz varonil –te vez bien –me sonrojé

- Gracias, tu siempre luces bien –lo vi sonreír

- Bien, entonces vamos a ver que tan bien cocinas –susurro en mi oído

Los siguientes 30 minutos estuvieron cubiertos de nervios, cada que el daba un bocado de la comida que yo había preparado me tensaba a la espera de que dijera que estaba inconforme sin embargo nunca lo oí diciendo tal cosa, al contrario alago el sabor, lo cual me hizo sentir realmente emocionada, pero por supuesto es un regocijo que contuve no quería quedar como una tonta adolescente nerviosa. Luego abrimos un champagne y charlamos amenamente, todo era perfecto, Sasuke lo era, y yo comenzaba a preguntarme si podría seguir haciéndole esto, él no lo merecía pero Miyu tampoco merecía lo que le ocurriría.

**…..**

Todo en esta noche había sido una sorpresa, empezando por la apariencia de Sakura y terminando en el suculento platillo que había preparado, todo en esa mujer me sorprendía y a la vez me intrigaba, cada vez más me preguntaba el cómo alguien así podía llegar a planear algo como lo que pasaba.

- Nuevamente te felicito Sakura, me has impresionado –

- Gracias, y no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo cuantas veces desees, solo me alegra que te haya gustado –dijo con una bella sonrisa

- Te he dicho que luces fantástica –era hora de empezar el juego

- Si, lo hiciste, pero gracias nuevamente –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

La música de fondo cambio, por una suave canción lenta, perfecta para la ocasión y que por supuesto era perfecta para mí, me favorecía en todo sentido a mi siguiente movimiento, hoy era el día, no permitiría que pasara de esta noche, era el momento indicado para que Sakura Haruno, cayera completamente en mis redes. Me levante de mi asiento, subí un poco el volumen y me dirigí a su lado, le tendí mi mano y de inmediato la tomo, la tome de su cintura y comencé a marcar el paso de un lento baile

- Gracias – dijo ella recostando su cabeza en mi hombro

- Porque? –susurré

- Por todo – dijo suavemente

Apreté un poco su cintura y ella me miro a los ojos al igual que yo, era el momento, comencé a acercarme lentamente, y vi como ella cerraba sus ojos, perfecto, acorte la poca distancia y finalmente la besé.

Era cierto que había estado con cientos de mujeres antes, de igual forma, muchas eran más atractivas que Sakura, Karin por ejemplo, con solo un beso me terminaba convenciendo de cualquier forma, siempre me sorprendía del control que tenía sobre mí, pero entonces me llevaba a preguntar que ocurría con Sakura, apenas la conocía, no era nadie en especial, ni era tan atractiva, entonces…. Porque no podía dejar de besarla…?


End file.
